Once Upon a Time
by troypayroxmysoxs
Summary: TROYPAY! Troy and Gabby were going out but then he breaks up with her for Sharpay what happens when she wants to get even? rated T with one M rated scene.
1. How it all started

Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time

A long time ago in the land of New Mexico lived a wonderful princess-

"Oh screw this"! Sharpay thought as she scribbled out the first part of a story she was trying to write. _This is the 17__th__ time that I have tried to write a story for the kids at the local daycare!_ Sharpay thought. Sharpay was 17 and lived in a huge mansion with her brother Ryan her mother and father who was never there so she and Ryan often had the house to themselves like to night.

Ryan was out with the so called "wildcats" Sharpay on the other hand was not going to hang out with the people that ruined her musical and her summer at her own country club! IT JUST WASN"T RIGHT! Sharpay had more important things to do than hang out with those people and do something stupid she had to write a story or at least try to. The door of her house opened snapping Sharpay out of her thoughts.

"Hello anybody home"? A familiar voice called in to her house.

"Bolton"? Sharpay thought. She must admit she had a crush on the star basketball player but after that summer she was not about to try and get him to be her's she just let him be after all she just wanted him to be happy. So Sharpay went downstairs to see if Troy was at her house and why but what Sharpay for got was that she was only wearing a towel. Sharpay was trying to write the story right after she got out of the shower then she was going to put clothes on but she forgot to put clothes on so she went down stairs in just her towel.

"Bolton"? Sharpay yelled when she saw Troy in her door way but what Sharpay forgot was that she was still wearing the towel and she dropped it.

"S-S-Sharpay"! Troy shocked from what he saw Sharpay with nothing on.

"WHAT BOLTON"?! Sharpay asked.

"S-Sharpay"! He said again this time pointing at her. Sharpay looked down realizing her towel had fallen.

"OMG Troy I am so sorry"! She said picking up her towel and wrapping it around her very tight.

"Hold on I'll be right back". She said as she went upstairs to her room to change. AS she was changing she was thinking_ OMG I can't believe that I just dropped my towel in front of him he probably thinks that I am trying to take him away from gabby again well I better go down stairs and face him._ When Sharpe went down the stairs she was wearing short pink shorts with the word fabulous on her but and a white tank top with the words I want on the front in sparkly letters.

"I am back". She said.

"Umm I was just wondering if R-Ryan w-was h-here". Troy said still shocked by seeing Sharpay without a towel on.

"No he's not look Troy I' m sorry my towel fell off it was a complete accident I'm sorry". Sharpay said looking down at her feet.

"Its ok I believe you Sharpay". Troy said smiling at her.

"Really"? Sharpay said confused.

"Yeah why wouldn't I"? Troy asked her.

"Cause after the whole summer thing I thought that you would have thought that I was trying to "steal" you from Gabby again". Sharpay said.

"No I never thought you were that bad I think you've changed a lot since then Shrapay".

"Really" she said confused again.

"Yeah really". Troy said laughing at her being confused.

"Well my brothers not here but since he's with your friends and your girlfriend would you like to stay here and watch a movie with me as friends"? Sharpay asked hopping Troy would say yes.

"Okay sure Sharpay". Troy said he was just as excited as Sharpay because he liked Sharpay and just never told her so he went out with Gabby.

"Come in, come in". Sharpay said because Troy was still standing outside with the door open.

"Okay". So Troy came in all the way and shut the door.

"Okay since you're the guest you pick the movie and I'll go and get the popcorn and the drinks"! Sharpay said as she walked to the kitchen and pointed out the bookcase to Troy who was now looking through all the movies on the shelf.

"Okay let's watch a horror movie like Friday the 13th"! Troy yelled to Sharpay who was in the kitchen getting the popcorn and drinks.

"Okay but I get scarred really easily"! Sharpay told Troy and threw a water bottle at Troy. He caught.

"Thanks and I'll protect you"! Troy winked ant Sharpay and laughed.

"Welcome and can't wait"! Sharpay said and laughed at Troy. So they watched the movie Sharpay screamed the whole time and Troy just laughed then Sharpay jumped in Troy's lap and hugged him and put her head in his chest.

"Trrroooyyy"! Sharpay screamed.

"This is really scary"!

"It's ok"! Troy told her as he held her and rubbed her back to make her feel better then Troy looked down at Sharpay into her chocolate brown eyes and Sharpay looked up at Troy into his ocean blue eyes and then they leaned in and kissed. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello"?

"**Hey Shar".**

"Oh hey Ry what's up"?

"**Well I am staying at Chad's with the rest of the gang is that ok"?**

"Ry why are you asking me you're the older twin"!

"**Oh yeah well I'm staying over ok"?**

"Ok cool".

"**Well I g2g sis I'll call you later ok"?**

"Ok love you".

"**Love you too bye".**

"Bye".

"Sorry Troy so do you want to stay here since Ryan's staying at Chad's house tonight and my parents are gone for the weekend like always"?

"Yeah sure why not". Troy said.

"But first I have to do something be right back". Troy said as he went into the kitchen before he went into the kitchen he kissed her check. When troy went to the kitchen he called Gabby.

"Hello"?

"**Gabby"?**

"Hey babe what's up"?

"**Sorry were over".**

"B-but why"?!

"**Look I got to go bye".** Then Troy went back to Sharpay on the couch.

"I'm back"! Troy said.

"Hey"! Sharpay said.

"So where were we"? Troy asked her.

"Oh I think I remember"! Sharpay said laughing then leaning in to kiss Troy. Sharpay and Troy's kiss turned in to a make out session on the couch. As Troy was kissing Sharpe he nibbled on her bottom lip slightly and she happily opened her mouth letting Troy's tongue intertwine with her's in there mouths as they battled for dominance with Sharpay won cause she was a pro at this kind of stuff. As they were making out the phone rang.

"Danm"! Sharpay yelled. Troy just laughed.

**A/n Yay my second story but anyway who was on the phone find out next chapter!**


	2. That stupid phone and the talk with Gaby

Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time

_LAST TIME Sharpay and Troy were making out then the phone rang who's on the phone find out now!_

"Why"? Sharpay asked Troy.

"Why what"? Troy said still laughing.

"Every time we kiss someone has called"!

"Umm we've only kissed twice"! Troy said.

"Well that's enough for me"! Sharpay told Troy.

"Yeah sure but anyway are you going to get that"? Troy asked Sharpay.

"Hello"? Sharpay said annoyed.

"**Hey Shar". Gabby said crying. **Gabby and Sharpay were friends but secretly Sharpay still didn't like her but only a little bit.

"What's wrong Gabby"?

"**Troy broke up with me".**

"I'm sorry". Sharpay said laughing because Troy was tickling her.

"Stop that"! Sharpay told Troy

"**What's so funny Shar"? Gabby asked her.**

"Oh nothing it was just something funny on TV". Sharpay said giggling again.

"**Oh ok look I'm going to Troy's house to ask him why he broke up with me all of a sudden".**

"Oh ok". Sharpay mumbled because Troy was kissing her but Sharpay was too caught up in Troy that she wasn't really listing to what Gabby said.

"**Bye Sharpay".**

"Bye Gabby". Then Sharpay threw the phone across the room and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. Then Sharpay realized what Gabby and pulled away from Troy quickly.

"Crap you gotta go Troy"!

"Why"? Troy said sad.

"Because Gabby is going to your house to look for you like right now"!

"Ok ok calm down I'll go home and comeback when she leaves my house ok"? The Troy kissed her lips softly.

"OK". Sharpay mumbled into the kiss.

"Love you" Troy Sharpay.

"Love you too". Sharpay told him back. He blew her kiss and left her house he than ran down the street to his own house. Troy go to his house just in time because as soon as he walked in his house Gabby came to the door. Gabby knocked on the door and waited for an answer then Troy's mom answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton is Troy here"? Gabby asked her.

"Yes he is he's up in his room if you would like to see him".

"Thank you very much". Gabby said as she ran upstairs to Troy's room.

"You're welcome dear". ! Troy's mom yelled after Gabby. Gabby walked up o Troy's door took a deep breath and knocked on the door then she heard the voice of the one in only Troy Bolton.

"Come in"! He yelled. Gabby opened the door and saw Troy lying on his bed throwing a basketball up in the air and catching it.

"Umm hey Troy". Troy looked up to see Gabby standing in his door way looking very nervous.

"Hey Gab's what's up"? Troy asked her.

"You tell me". She said stepping in his room and closing he door.

"Umm tell you what"? Troy asked her confused.

"You know what I'm talking about", Gabby told Troy.

"Umm no I don't". Troy really didn't know what she was talking about.

"Why you broke up with me all of a sudden"! Gabby asked him.

"Oh that". Troy said sitting up to look a Gabby.

"You didn't think that I would just let you get away with that crap did you"?! Gabby asked Troy now angry.

"No'. Troy answered her.

"Well talk". Gabby ordered.

"Ok well I broke up with you because I just don't like you like that anymore. I really did love you at first but then I just stopped loving you like a girlfriend and loved you more like a sister and I didn't want to keep telling you I love you and not really mean that any more".

"Oh I see I love you but you didn't love me". Gabby said kind of sad.

"Yeah and I am really sorry about that I love you like a sister though".

"Your right I really don't love you like I did at first but I love you like a bro now". Gabby said and put on a fake smile.

"Really". Troy said relived.

"Yeah I'm just going to go to Taylor's house now". Gabby said.

"Bye Gab's"! Troy said.

"Bye Troy". Then she walked down the stairs a tear rolling down her cheek little did Troy know that Gabby was lying through her teeth she still loved Troy more then anything in the world she just wanted him to be happy. When Gabby left Troy grabbed some stuff and went back to Sharpay's house as he promised he walked down the street until he came to the Evan's house he then knocked on the door and was greeted with a tired looking Sharpay,

"Troy what are you doing here its 2 in the morning and I- Sharpay was cut off by Troy's lips on hers kissing her passionately. Sharpay pulled away.

"Whoa"! Sharpay screamed.

"What"! Troy said.

"It' amazing the phone didn't ring"! Sharpay said. Troy just laughed.

"Look Troy I don't know about you but I'm extremely tired you want to sleep here to night"? Sharpay asked Troy.

"Sure and I really tired too after my talk with Gabby I'm tired". Troy told Sharpay.

"What did you tell Gabby"? Sharpay wondered she wasn't worried because she was going to tell Gabby they were dating anyway.

"Well I told her that- he was cut off by Sharpay.

"Wait Troy did you tell her we were dating"? Sharpay asked Troy.

"No why"? He asked her.

"No reason I just wanted to tell her myself since we are friends and all". Sharpay said through gritted teeth. All Sharpay really wanted to was rub it in her face but she didn't want Troy to know that so she kept it to herself.

"Oh ok but anyway I told her that I didn't really love her like did when we first started dating and lot of other things".

"It's great standing out here in the cold in your arms and everything but again tired" Sharpay told Troy.

"Ha-Ha I know". Troy laughed. So Troy Sharpay went up to Sharpay's room with Troy carrying because she asked him to. When they got there Troy layed Sharpay in the bed and she got under her covers on her really tall bed with pink covers and patted a stop for Troy to come and lay with her and he did. Troy and Sharpay watched T.V until they fell asleep and Sharpay fell asleep and Troy turned off the TV.

"I love you Pay". Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Troy". Sharpay told him as she snuggled up to him some more with her head on his chest.

"I though you were asleep"? Troy said.

"I was but then I had to wake up to tell you I love you too"! Sharpay said falling back asleep.

"Ok well goodnight". Troy said and fell asleep with Sharpay in his arms. The next day which was Sunday Troy and Sharapy were still asleep when Ryan walked in the house and went upstairs to Sharpay's room and knocked on the door.

"Shar"? Ryan whispered in her room he figured she was still asleep.

"Shar"? He said again and opened the door fully and was shocked by what he saw.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS"! Ryan yelled into his sister's room.

**A/n Ooooooo what did Ryan see and Gabby still loves Troy well this presents a problem now doesn't it well have to see what it is read the next chapter! Shanana!**

**Thanks to the aswomely awesome people who review my story you guys rock out loud!**

nrisley19892007 wow love it! funny how sharpay droped her towel fell off..haha love it cant wait to read more!

SharpayEvansBolton12 Wow Troy was fast on breaking up with Gabriella!! Hehehe anyways update soon :)

mrshottieefron luved it and i hope update soon

tootles :


	3. The Fight

Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time.

_Last time Ryan walked into Sharpay's room and he shouted._

"SHARPAY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HER"! Ryan yelled at his sister.

"Ryan"! Sharpay yelled causing her and Troy to shoot up at the same time.

"One night I leave for one night and I come home to find you her in bed with someone else's boyfriend Sharpay I thought that you were becoming nicer than you were I don't even want to know what you two did"! Ryan shouted at his sister.

"Ryan let me-Sharpay was saying something but Ryan cut her off.

"No Sharpay you can't fix this". He said and started walking away.

"Ryan"! Sharpay barked at her brother. Ryan was older than Sharpay but she still had that controlling power to make you turn around and look and listen to what she has to say.

"What"?

"Let me explain".

"Go". Ryan told her.

"Well first of all nothing happen here promise and second of all Troy's my boyfriend.

"How"? Ryan asked her.

"Maybe if you would shut up I would get to that part"!

"Sorry go on".

"Thank you anyway". Sharpay told Ryan the whole story.

"That's why were here now"! Sharpay said

"I also broke up with Gabby". Troy added in.

"Oh I'm sorry sis when I saw Troy in your bed I thought that-".

"I know what you thought and I forgive you". Sharpay told her brother. That same day Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan went to the mall.

"Would you guys please stop that"! Ryan told Troy and his sister.

"Stop what"? Sharpay asked Ryan.

"Stop with the I love you Troy I love you too Sharpay kiss hug make out hug again make out some more it's really nasty since its my sister and my best friend so it's kind of wrong". Ryan told the two.

"Sorry dude".

"Yeah sorry Ry-Ry love you and you too Troy." Sharpay said

"Love you too sis not you Troy you know what I men dude". Ryan told them.

"Love you too Sharpay and yes I know what you mean dude". Troy told them. So as they were walking around the mall they spotted some people that they knew.

"Hey you guys look its Gabby, Taylor, and Chad". Troy yelled.

"Oh and look how else is here Kelsi, Martha, and Jason. Sharpay yelled.

"KELSI where"! Ryan said looking around.

"Chill Ry she's right there"! Sharpay said laughing at her brother.

"Hey guys"! The group said walking toward them.

"Hey"1 Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan said at the same time.

"Who would have thought that we would all be here at the same time"! Martha said.

"Yeah that's really weird". Said Jason.

"Yeah but totally freaking awesome"! Kelsi said. Everyone looked at her and laughed.

"Hey Gabby"! Sharpay said as Gabby came up to her.

"Hey Shar"! Gabby said but then she looked down and saw that Sharpay and Troy were holding hands and his arm was around her waist. Besides Gabby noticing this Taylor and Chad also noticed this.

"Hey Troy"! Chad yelled.

"What"!? Troy yelled back.

"You and Sharpay going out"? He yelled at Troy.

"Yeah why"?

"No reason just asking congrats dude"! Chad said now pulling Troy away to talk to him.

"Really you guys are dating"? Taylor asked Sharpay.

"Yeah we- Sharpay was cut of by Gabby slapping her really hard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR GABBY"! Sharpay yelled at her.

"For stealing **MY** boyfriend"! Gabby yelled back at her.

"Your boyfriend for your information he broke up with you"! Sharpay said and then she hit Gabby back and before you knew it they were fighting in the mall there was hair pulling kicking and punching and mainly slapping. They were still fighting until Troy came over and broke them up.

"HEY HEY HEY YOU TWO STOP NOW"! Troy yelled.

"GABBY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU"! Troy asked her.

"Well we could still be together if the Ice BITCH over here didn't steal you way from me again"! Gabby yelled.

"Gabby she didn't steal me away from you because I was going to break up with you anyway"! Troy yelled back at her.

"Really"?! Gabby said sad.

"Yeah really"! Troy told her then Gabby ran off crying.

"Troy I- Sharpay was about to say something but Troy cut her off.

"No Sharpay this is not your fault look I'm sorry Gabby hit you she's just jealous because I picked you over her but she'll get over it but are you ok"?

"Yeah I am fine thanks for asking". Sharpay said looking up at Troy and smiling.

"Good". Troy said and kissed Sharpay's cheek lightly she flinched a little because of the pain.

"Sorry baby did that hurt"? Troy asked Sharpay.

"Yeah a little but its ok". Sharpay said.

"Well let's go but some ice on that cheek babe".

"Ok Troy". Troy took Sharpay's hand and lead her to the food court to get some ice for her check Gabby hit her pretty hard.

"Wow that was like wow"! Taylor said.

"Yeah I know Gabby shouldn't of done that Troy and Sharpay make a really cute couple don't you guys think so"? Kelsi asked the rest of the gang that was left.

"Yeah". The rest of the group said together.

"Well let's go check on Gab's". Chad said.

"Yeah that's a good idea I'll go with you". Taylor said to Chad. So Taylor and Chad went to look for Gabby they found her on the outside of the mall sitting on the steps crying with her head in her hands.

"Why did I hit her Taylor"? Gabby asked still crying.

"I don't know maybe you were just jealous of Troy and Sharpay". Taylor said trying to comfort her friend.

"Oh so now you agree with them going out some friend you are Taylor"! Gabby said standing up and walking away.

"Wait Gabby"! Taylor called after her.

"What Taylor"! Gabby said really angry that her best friend would agree with Troy and Sharpay instead of her.

"Well Troy and Sharpay they…Umm… They make a…. There really… I can't explain it right now but they are really good for each other that's all that I can say".

"Oh you think that Sharpay is better for Troy than me well see about that"! Gabby said.

Back with Troy and Sharpay.

"Oww Troy"! Sharpay said.

"Sorry". Troy said as he put some ice on her check lightly.

"I didn't steal you". Sharpay said put of the blue.

"I know you didn't I have actually really have kind of always like you I only dated Gabby to make you jealous but then I started to like her then we kissed at your house and I liked it and felt sparks and that's why were here now"! Troy said putting ice on her check still.

"Troy oww"! Sharpay said.

"Ok this isn't working so how about I do something else to make you feel better"? Troy told her by whispering in her ear.

"Ok what"? Sharpay said with her eyes closed.

"This". Troy then kissed Shrpay softly but passionately and he licked her lips begging for entrance in to her mouth and she agreed and soon they were having a tongue match in there mouths with mo winner then Troy pulled away.

"Better"? He asked her.

"Much better"! She said.

Back the Chad, Taylor, and Gabby.

"You know what Taylor Sharpay stole Troy away form me and that pisses me off and so to get my man back I guess I'm going to be like her and steal him back"! That was the last thing Gabby said to them before she walked away.

"Well this can't be good"! Chad told Taylor. She just nodded her head in response.

**A/N OOOO what's Gabby going to do to try and get Troy back form Sharpay tune in next time!! Shanana.**


	4. Gabbys threat

Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time

_Last time we found out that Gabby thinks Sharpay stole Troy and now she's going to try and get him back but not the Gabby way but as she thinks it is the so called "Sharpay way" as she calls it well lest continue with the story shall we ok we shall!_

So after Troy finished icing Sharpay's cheek they went back to the group well the ones left I should say.

"Hey Ry were did Chad and Taylor go"? Sharpay asked him.

"Oh they went to look for G- uh I mean her". Ryan said.

"Omg Sharpay your cheek is bruised really badly". Ryan told sister then touching her cheek softly and she flinched form pain he caused her.

"Oww Ryan don't touch"! Sharpay kind of yelled at her brother.

"Sorry it just really hurts". She told him.

"It's ok I'm sorry for touching it". Ryan told his sister.

"It's ok and is it really that bad"? Sharpay Ryan and Troy with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah it's pretty bad but you still look beautiful to us". Ryan told her and held her hand and Troy hugged tight.

"He's right you know Shar". Troy told her.

"Thank you guy I love you so much"! Sharpay told Ryan and Troy.

"We love you too Shar"! Ryan and Troy both told her.

"Can we go home now"? Sharpay asked her brother.

"Sure come on". He told Sharpay and Troy. So Sharpay, Troy, and Ryan went to the car and they got in the car and Ryan drove to there house. When they got there they were in for a surprise.

"Troy you're not funny". Sharpay said as she was opening the door he had just told a really corny joke and was laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"You know you liked- Troy stopped when he walk into the house and saw Gabby sitting on the couch waiting for them. Then Ryan walked into the house and saw Gabby also.

"Troy"! Sharpay whimpered and hid behind him a little.

"What are you doing her Gabby and how did you get in"? Ryan asked her.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you something". She said and gave and evil grin that only Troy and Sharpay noticed.

"What do you want"? Ryan asked her again.

"I wanted to say that Sharpay you will regret the day that you stole Troy from me and I'll get you back you don't know when, where, how, just watch your back Evans"! Gabby yelled before walking out of the door.

"Bye Troy". She said seductively and kissed him.

"Ewww what the hell get off me you freak"! Troy yelled at her and pushed her out of the door.

"You ok babe"? Troy asked Sharpay.

"Yeah I'm fine Troy".

"Ok good are you sure"? Troy asked her again.

"Yeah I'm sure why do you keep asking me that"? Sharpay asked Troy.

"I don't know just a common question".

"Ok"! Sharpay said and laughed.

"Ok dudes I'm bored". Sharpay said sitting on the couch and talking to Ryan and Troy.

"Well I'm going to Kelsi's house for the night". Ryan said.

"Ok bye Ry-Ry"! Sharpy said and got up to hug her brother.

"Bye Shar"! Ryan said and kissed hr hurt cheek. Then Ryan pulled Troy to the side.

"Hey Troy stay with her tonight make sure she's ok". Ryan told him.

"I can do that"! Troy said.

"Good"! Ryan said as he walked out of the house.

"So I guess I'm staying here tonight"! Troy told Sharpay as her walked over and plopped down on the couch beside her and put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Awesome". Sharpay said.

"Love you Troy and I'm glad that I am your girlfriend"! Sharpay said.

"Love you too and I'm glad you're my girlfriend also"! Troy said and hugged her tighter.

"So what shall we do now"? Sharpay asked Troy Sitting up now.

"I don't know what did you have in mind". Troy asked her and turned to look at her.

"Well we could watch TV, make out, go swimming, make-out, we could watch a movie, make-out, we could go to sleep, and did I mention that we could make out"! Sharpay said.

"Umm how bout we watch TV"? Troy said with a grin.

"Are you serious"! Sharpay asked him shocked.

"Nah I rather make-out"! Troy said smiling.

"Now that's my man"! Sharpay said as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his ocean blue eyes he did the same but wrapped his arms around her waist and looked in to her chocolate brown eyes. Then Sharpay leaned in to kiss him but he stopped her with his finger on her lips.

"No me first". He whispered into her ear in a low voice.

"OK". She mumbled. Then Troy moved his finger and lightly kissed her then he nibbled on her bottom lip but she didn't open her mouth this made him groan in annoyance she giggle and slowly open her mouth for him and he slipped his tongue in to her mouth tasting each others mouth's all over the place and then they pulled away for air.

"Wow you're like the most awsomest kisser that I have ever known"! Sharpay said.

"When you're an awsomer boyfriend you have to be and awesome kisser"! Troy said giving her a goofy smile.

"Hahaha real funny". Sharpay said.

"Yeah who's laughing now"? Troy said as he flipped them over and started to tickle her.

"OK ok stop Troy please"! Sharpay was dying of laughter by this point.

"Not until you say it". Troy said still tickling her.

"Ok OK TROY BOLTON IS THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE WORLD AND IS THE MOST AMZING BOYFRIEND AND KISSER THAT A GIRL COULD EVER HAVE AND I WANT TO MARRY HIM! Sharpay yelled and Troy finally stopped tickling her. But little did they know that Gabby was watching them the whole time and she was getting really mad.

"OH this has gone on long enough"! Gabby said as she pulled out her phone and called someone to help her get rid of Miss Sharpay Evans.

**A/n Who did she call and how are they getting rid of Sharpay. Find out next time!**

**Shanana**


	5. The wild break and the rock

Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time

_Last time Gabby was going to call someone to get rid of Sharpay who'd she call let's find out now. OK this chapter should've been rated __**M**_ _so fair warning!_

Gabby got out her phone and called a mysterious person to help get rid of Sharpay as she liked to say.

"Hello" the person answered the phone

"**Hey"**

"Gabby what's up"?

"**I need your help to get someone back for me".**

"Who"?

"**You know". She whispers something into the phone.**

"Are you serious"!

"**Yup"!**

"Then in that case I'm in"! The person said and hung up the phone

Next day

Sharpay and Ryan walked into East High Monday morning like the two superstars they are. Sharpay's cheek was much better you could hardly tell that she had been hit but she was wearing a denim mini skirt that showed her long tan legs. And a pink tank top and a little white jacket and pink heels her hair was curly and she wore it down. Ryan was right behind her wearing blue jeans with a white and pink button down shirt and a pink hat. As they walked to Sharpay's pink locker and Ryan's blue locker they saw two familiar people waiting for them Troy Bolton and Kelsi Nelison standing right beside each other.

"Hey babe"! Troy told Sharpay. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a button down shirt with blue and white stripes.

"You look hot"! Troy said looking Sharpay up and down.

"Thanks don't I always". She said flipping her hair over he shoulder and grinning at Troy.

"Yes you do"! Troy said smiling back at her then kissed her soflty on the lips.

"So what's going on today"? Sharpay asked the group. Then Gabby walked by and pushed Sharpay.

"Ops my bad"! She said as she walked off with her new friends laughing. Just as Sharpay was about to go after her Troy pulled her back and kissed her.

"It's ok you got me didn't you". HE whispered in her ear.

"Yeah your right but just one punch just one little one"! Sharpay told Troy trying to get away from him.

"No not now maybe another day"! HE said and grinned at her.

"Ok so anyway before I was rudely interrupted what are we all doing this week"/ Sharpay asked them.

"Nothing really". Ryan said.

"Ry I thought that we were going to Florida for Spring break"? Kelsi said holding Ryan's hand.

"Oh yeah sorry Shar but we've had this planned for a long time now". Ryan said.

"It's ok but now I'll be all alone in a big empty house no parents for a whole week I have no where to go I guess I'll just be alone for a whole week". She sighs looks at Troy he just looks back at her she moves closer to him and sighs louder again he just looks at her then she hits him.

"Oh I guess I'll stay at your house with you for spring break Shar"! Troy said rubbing his arm where Sharpay hit him.

"Yay"! Sharpay squealed.

"Were going to have sooo much fun like were going to stay up late, make out a lot, watch movies and maybe even…" Sharpay whispered something in Troy's ear which made him get a big grin on his face.

"Really"! Troy said.

"Yeah maybe". Sharpay said before grabbing Troy's hand and walking to there first class of the day that they have together which is math. During math Troy and Sharpay were texting each other.

**Bballboy14-**Hey sexy lady!

**SexyLady23-**Hey babe!

**Bballboy14-**wats up?

**SexyLady23-**nm just being bored.

**Bballboy14-**me2 so meet me in the gym after this class k :')

**SexyLady23-**yea ok ill be there3

**Bballboy14-**ok the teachers looking G2G love ya 333333

**SexyLady23-**I know love ya too 33333

**Bballboy14-**see ya later!

**SexyLady23-**Ok bye!

Sharpay turned around blew a kiss and winked at him her winked back and caught the kiss in his and she giggled and turned back around.

Bbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppp (The bell rang hey that reminds me as the bell rings!)

Inside the gym

"Hey Bolton what's up"? Sharpay asked him

"Nothing Evans and why are you calling me Bolton"?

"No reason just felt like it at the time anyway why am I in here again"?

"I just wanted to see to and tell you I love you".

"I love you too but why tell me in the gym the school knows were going out dummy head"! She playfully hits Troy's head.

"You should have had a V8"! She said and ran away.

"Oh you're going to get it". Troy says running away to catch Sharpe.

Friday!!

Bye Ry I love you have fun"! Sharpay told her brother as he left the house.

"Bye Shar and don't have too much fun"! He told her and hugged her back and kissed her cheek. Just as Ryan left the house Troy came and knocked on the door.

"Hey babe"! Troy said and kissed her.

"Hey Troy boy"! Sharpay said.

"Troy boy"? He said confused.

"Hey I think it's cute so that's your new nickname".

"Ok whatever"! Troy said and walked in the house and sat on the couch.

"So what do we do now"? Troy asked her.

"I don't know we should go swimming. So they went swimming.

Later that night

Troy was kissing Sharpay's neck and she moaned as Troy licked, sucked, and nibbled at her neck finding her sweet spot and continued to kiss her neck, Then he moved back up to kiss her lips.

"Troy before we do this do you have a you know"? Sharpay asked him

"Always". He told her.

"So you knew you were getting some this week huh"! Sharpay asked him. Troy just laughed.

"Well I was hoping so". Troy said. Troy then took off Sharpays shirt and kissed between her breasts then Sharpay took off his shirt and ran her manicured fingers up and down his six pack. Troy took off Sharpay's bra and took one breast in her mouth he sucked licked and bit on her nipple and rubbed the other with his finger and thumb he switched to the other side "oooo". She moaned. Troy then took off her pants slowly then kissed her passionately then Sharpay unzipped his pants and saw how happy he was. She rubbed him through his boxers and he moaned in delight. Then she took off his boxers got on her knees and took him in her mouth moving fast and slow he finally came in her mouth she swallowed and went to kiss him. Sharpay sat in Troy's lap but still had her thong on so Troy pushed her on the couch took it off and went between her legs and stuck his tongue inside of her and curled it which made her scream she came in his mouth then he stuck2 fingers in her and moved slow then fast she creamed and he added a third finger.

"Ready". He asked her. She nodded and he pushed him self inside of her she screamed and Troy went faster and harder she moved her hips to him and then they came at the same time.

"Wow"! Sharpay said.

"Wow is right"! Troy said as he pulled Sharpay closer.

"Well have to do that again sometime"! Sharpay said.

"Ok"! Troy said and started kissing her neck.

"No not now maybe another time this week"! Sharpay said.

"Aww ok"! Troy said.

"Ok le- As Sharpay was about to say something a rock flew threw the window and Sharpay screamed.

**A/n OOO what's up with the rock and why did Sharpay scream did the rock hit her well find out next time! Shanana!**


	6. Horrible night

Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time

_HI people sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a lot going on this weekend and I had a little writers block but now I am back and I am full of ideas. Anyway last time a rock flew through the window and Sharpay screamed did she get hurt find out now!_

"Sharpay are you ok"? Troy yelled at her.

"Yeah I am fine but I think that we should go upstairs now". Sharpay said grabbing Troy's hand and leading him upstairs to her room. While Troy and Sharpay were walking upstairs Troy kept squeezing her ass.

"Stop that Troy"! Sharpay yelled at him.

"Sorry I just can't resist"! He said. So Troy and Sharpay went upstairs to her room and watched TV in Sharpay's bed Troy was about to kiss her and his phone rang.

"What is the deal and the damn phone ringing every time we kiss or about to kiss this is getting on my nerves"! Sharpay yelled and turned to watch TV again. Troy chuckled and answered the phone.

"Hello"? Troy said.

"**Watch your back Bolton"! A mysterious person said on the phone.**

"What the hell who is this"! Troy yelled in the phone but the person had already hung up the phone.

"Weird". He said.

"Who was it"? Sharpay asked Troy.

"No one Evans"! Troy snapped at her in a joking matter but she didn't know that or at least he thought she didn't.

"Wow no need- Now Sharpay's phone rang.

"Sorry hold on". Sharpay told Troy. Sharpay looked at her caller id and it said Gabby she wanted to know what she wanted so she answered her phone.

"Hey hoe"? (**That's how I answer the phone for my best friends!)**

"**Look out Sharpay I'm coming for you sweet dreams". The person said.**

"Ummm this isn't Gabby hello who is this"! Sharpay yelled in to the phone.

"Ok this is freaky". Sharpay said and looked at Troy.

"What". HE said

"Some one just called and told me that they were coming for me". Sharpay told Troy scared at this point.

"Well that's weird because someone called me and told me to watch my back". Troy told Sharpay.

"OK Troy now I'm like freaking out here I' am really scared"! She told Troy.

"It's ok no one will get us". Troy told Sharpay while hugging her close. As he was comforting her another rock came through the window and Sharpay screamed again clinging to Troy.

"What the hell why rocks". Troy said.

"I don't know but there coming for us and were going to die now great I am going to die before prom, before I get married, before I have kids, I going to die before everything"! Sharpay started screaming.

"Shar snap out of it you're not going to die"! Troy said shaking her a little.

"Sorry I am back". Sharpay said calming down a little.

"Good but we need to go and hide". Troy told Sharpay.

"Ok we can hide in my walk in closet". Sharpay said and dragged Troy in there.

"Geese babe you have a lot of shoes"! Troy said removing 10 pair from under him.

"Yeah I know now be quite before the find us"! Sharpay said and sat on Troy's lap because she was really scared.

"Troy". Sharpay whispered.

"What"? He whispered back.

"If anything happens I just want to say that I love you very much". Sharpay told Troy and she hugged him while on his lap.

"I love you too babe"! Troy said and hugged her back. Troy was about to kiss her then there was a knock on the closet door.

"WHAT THE HELL this is getting really aggravating"! Sharpay said referring to the knock on the door.

"Don't worry bout it babe". Troy said and kissed her soft but passionately Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and the kissed more until there was another knock on the door and this time it was harder then they pulled away from each other.

"Sharpay come out come out"! A mysterious person said.

"Who are you people get out of my house"! Sharpay yelled still hugging Troy.

"Well we have your brother"! The person said.

"Oh no Ryan"! Sharpay whimpered and bit her lip.

"Troy do you really think they have Ryan"? Sharpay asked him tears spilling on her cheeks from her chocolate brown eyes.

"No……yes……maybe….I don't know Shar lets just hope they don't". Troy told her and rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Troy you should come out to cause we have your baby brother too". A different person said.

"Shit Evan"! Troy yelled.

"Oh no not Evan Troy I know this is going to be bad but we have to leave he closet or they will hurt our brothers". Sharpay told Troy.

"Ok your right". Troy said.

"OK but before we go remember I love you". Sharpay told him and kissed him for a minute.

"OK well go on three". Troy said.

"1….2 Sharpay opened the door and ran out.

"You were supposed to go on three". Troy mumbled under his breath. When Troy got out he saw two dark figures standing there one had Sharpay and the other was just standing there.

"Well well well if it isn't the famous Troy Bolton". The second dark figure said.

"What do you want"? Troy yelled at them.

"Nothing really just to make the rest of your life a living hell"! The person said and laughed.

"Troy run"! Sharpay said. So Troy stared to run but the figure threw Sharpay's purse at him and he fell.

"_Oh crap I knew I should of taken my bedazzler out of my purse today_". Sharpay thought as she bit her lip.

"Trroooyyy"! She yelled.

"SHUT UP"! The person who had her told her. And they dropped her and she fell and hit her head on the corner of a desk that was right next to her bed.

"Ugh your not suppose to kill her". One figure said to the other.

"I didn't kill her she's just unconscious". The other figure said to the first person.

"Whatever just take her". The first figure said.

**A/n Yay another chapter complete but who are these people and where are they taking Sharpay this is kind of funny for them being kidnapped! Shanana**


	7. kidnapped

Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time

_Yola people what's up I just finished another chapter for The Field Trip now for this story last time Troy and Sharpay were getting kidnapped and now sharpay is unconscious and about to be taken somewhere._

The two kidnappers decided who was staying with one and who was going with the other one. While one took Sharpay the other stayed in her room with Troy until he woke up.

"Oww my head hurts". Troy said as he woke up he looked down and saw Sharpaay's purse and the bedazzle on the floor broken.

"I know what hit me ands he is going to be pissed these people broke her bedazzle I'll buy her a new one". Troy said unaware that he was talking to him self and that there was someone watching him.

"When are you buying it"? The person asked Troy.

"WHOA"! Troy said as he jumped back after being scared.

"Ha ha you're a freak who sits here and talks to them selves"! The person said to him while waling toward him.

"What do you want form me"? Troy asked the person coming toward him as he was backing away toward the door then his back hit the door and he knew he was trapped. Then before he knew it there were a pair of lips on his he could tell it was a girl but not Sharpay. So Troy used all his strength and pushed the girl off of him.

"Ok what the hell was that you freak"! Troy said as he wiped his lips with his sleeve really hard.

"Oh I was just seeing if you like your new girlfriend's kisses"! The girl said.

"Umm no thank you I'll stick to my old girlfriend like my current one"! Troy said.

With Sharpay.

Sharpay was still unconscious but was waking up and she was very dizzy from falling on the ground.

"_Where am I"?_ Sharpay thought as she rubbed her head where the bump was.

"I see your awake now". The person said to her.

"Whoa where did you come from"! Sharpay asked the person driving her somewhere she didn't know.

"Umm my mom". The person said Sharpay looked at them like the were a freak.

"Ok a little more information then I needed to know". Sharpay said.

"So where are we going"? Sharpay asked the person as she tried to get up but the realized that she was tied together by her hands and feet.

"Somewhere". The person answered her.

"Well can you untie me"? Sharpay asked them.

"No". They said.

"Why not"? She asked them.

"Don't you get it I am kidnapping you"! The person yelled at Sharpay.

"Grrr don't have to be so mean". Sharpay mumbled under her breath but the person heard her and turned around and threw a glass cup at her. Sharpay screamed.

"Ok now look I tried to be nice but you are getting on my nerves so shut up and keep still"! The person screamed at her. Sharpay never spoke a word.

With Mr. Troy.

"Stop get away from me"! Troy said as the girl who had Troy was coming toward him again. The girl had a mask on and Troy could see through the holes in her mask to see her eyes he saw them and knew immediately who it was.

"Gabby"! Troy yelled.

"Umm no"! She said and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Yes I know it's you Gabby now why are you doing this"! Troy yelled at her.

"Because if Sharpay would have never stolen you away we could still be together"! Gabby yelled with tears in her eyes. She pulled of the mask so Troy could see them she thought it would make him feel bad and date her again. Troy saw what she was trying to do and play along.

"Oh Gabby I'm sorry I never knew that I meant so much to you". Troy said as he chocked the words out of his throat.

"Really"! Gabby said excited that her part of the plan worked.

"Yes". Troy said and went up to her and kissed her as he was doing this he was saying Sharpay over and over again in his head. Troy saw a clock on Sharpays dresser he grabbed it and smashed it over Gabby's head causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ok ewww that was nasty". Troy said aloud.

"Sorry Gabby but you're a freak and now I need to have my lips surgically removed"! Troy said and ran off to Sharpays bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he came out.

"Now to go and get my real woman"! Troy said and left the house. Troy got downstairs and the phone rang. Troy answered it.

"Hello"? Troy said out of breath from running down stairs.

"**Hey Troy its Ryan I just called to talk to Shar is she there".**

"_SHIT Ryan"! _Troy thought as he was on the phone

"Ummm yeah she it". Troy said going back to the phone conversation.

"**Ok why are you breathing so hard dude" Ryan asked him. **Just then Troy got the perfect idea to get Ryan off the phone.

"Oh I am breathing hard because me and Shar were doing some- Troy made girly moaning noises.

"Sorry Ryan Sharpay will talk to you later we g2g bye". Then he hung up the phone and went out the door to his car to look for Sharpay. He looked all over the place but he never found her and he was getting worried for his girlfriends life. Troy loved Sharpay but he didn't always he remembered when she got on his last nerve

Flashback (yay!)

_The Wildcats were swimming in the Evans pool the day school got out. Ryan had invited them over to celebrate. Everyone was having fun but the Sharpay walked out of the house._

"_Oh look who it is if it isn't the Ice Queen"! Chad yelled._

"_Shut the hell up big head and even bigger hair"! Sharpay snapped at him and sat down in her lounge chair._

"_Can you just leave like right now"! Troy told her._

"_FYI dufus this is my house and you guys should be the ones leaving"! Sharpay told him standing up._

"_And if we don't"? Troy yelled back at her._

"_Then I will do this"! Then she took Troy's favorite basketball and popped it with a nail and threw it in the street. Troy watched her mouth wide open._

"_YOU BITCH THAT WAS MY FAVORITE BALL" Troy yelled at her._

"_Boo hoo you big baby go buy a new one". Sharpay said and walked back into her house. Troy just watched as people ran over his ball._

Troy came back to reality when he saw some blood on the street.

"_I really hope this is not Sharpay's". _Troy thought. So Troy followed the trail of blood to the school that he grew to love the one and only East High School.

**A/n I can't make this story any longer I would give the whole thing away but why was there blood on the ground and who did it belong to? Find out eventually (Or tomorrow which ever comes first! Now for my awesome review people! Shanana!**

SharpayEvansBolton12

nrisley19892007

mrshottieefron


	8. finding sharpay

Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time

_Hello , hello people sorry for not updating in a long time but I had no well actually I had all the time in the world but I kept forgetting but anyway last time Troy found out it was Gabby that had him and when he was looking for Sharpay he found a trail of blood leading to the famous East High school was it Sharpay's or not find out now!_

Troy followed the blood all the way to the front of the school then it stopped. So he thought that Sharpay was inside the school somewhere but he didn't know where so he was just going to have to find out. There was a lot of trouble in store for Troy but he didn't know what he was to expect.

"Ugh this is so annoying"! Troy yelled. He had been looking in the school for Sharpay for about 3 hours now and he was starting to get tired. Ten suddenly he got an idea she always had her phone with her and he had his so he decided to call her on her phone. He called and all he herd was ringing.

"_Come on please pick up"!_ He thought after a couple of minutes he heard the soft whisper on the other line.

"Hello".

"_Hey Shar"! Troy said._

"Troy"! Sharpay yelled quietly.

"_Yeah it's me babe where are you"? Troy asked her._

"You know I am not really sure where I am it looks familiar but I am scared Troy". Sharpay said.

"_Yes I know your scared baby but don't worry I am coming to get you don't worry about it". Troy said._

"Ummm Troy think about this where am I going to go I don't even know where I am so how can I leave". Sharpay asked him.

"_Oh yeah right but before I go to look for you I love you"! Troy told her._

"Ok come find me and soon oh and I love you too Troy"! Sharpay told him.

"_Bye baby". Troy said._

"Bye honey"! Sharpay said and hung up the phone.

"Oh so you're on the phone I see"? The person said to Sharpay.

"No I am not". Sharpay said and hid the phone behind her back.

"Yes you were don't lie to me"! The person screamed at Sharpay.

"No I am not on he phone what are you smoking I have a phone but I am not on it smart one." Sharpay told him.

"Ok so now you want to be smart so you will be punished"! The figure said to Sharpay.

"What are you a wizard you will be punished". Sharpay said mocking the person.

"Ok now give me the phone"! The person yelled at her.

"NO"! Sharpay yelled back.

"Fine have it your way". So the person took sharpay's phone and threw it and it hit the ground and broke into a lot of pieces.

"_Awww shit"!_ Sharpay thought. "_That's not even my phone that's my big sister's great"!___

"Ok now you get punished for lying to me". The figure said. SO the person hit, punched, kicked, and beat Sharapy until she was black and blue.

"Now you know what your punishment is if you lie to me is"! The person yelled at Sharpay and walked out of the room.

With Troy.

"Ok Sharpay said she was somewhere familiar". Troy was telling himself as he walked around outside the school. Then Troy stepped on a piece of something.

"What the hell was that"! Troy said. He looked down and picked up a piece of pink phone he studied it and then realized whose it was.

"Holy shit this is Sharpay's"! Troy yelled out loud.

"What's Sharpay's"? Troy heard a voice from behind him. Troy turned around and saw Ryan standing there.

"Ummm well ok the truth is that me and Sharpay were held hostage by Gabby and some other person I got away but Sharpay is well like gone the person how had here and took her away and now I don't know where she is and I have been looking really hard to find her and I miss her a lot and I need a lot of help to find her". Troy said his voice cracking from tears forming in his eyes.

"Troy are you crying"? Ryan asked him.

"NO it's these stupid flowers allergies". Troy said wiping her eyes.

'OH Ok so we have to find Sharpay so call the police and I'll go and look some more". Ryan said about to run but Troy pulled him back.

"Umm I rather not tell the police right at this moment". Troy said.

"Why"? Ryan asked but by the time he said it Troy was gone looking for Sharpay again.

With Sharpay

"Who the hell are you"! Sharpay yelled at the person who was hurt her again. By this time Sharpay was curled in a ball in the corner.

"Oh I am just your worst nightmare"! The person said getting closer to her. He was almost to her then he heard footsteps above him and he ran away from Sharpay to hide from the people above him. When Sharpay was sure he was gone she started to cry but little did she know that he brother and her boyfriend heard her crying right beneath them.

"Hey Ryan do you hear that"? Troy asked him stopping to listen to the sound.

"Yeah it sound's like someone is crying". Ryan said listing to the sound also.

"TROY that's Sharpay I know what it sounds like when she cries that's her"! Ryan exclaimed.

"That is her but where is she"? Troy asked looking around to find out where she was but while he was walking around his shoes were untied and her tripped on his laces and fell and hit his head on the ground there he heard the crying sound again.

"Ryan Ryan come here I think I found Sharpay"! Troy said as he put his ear closer to the floor.

"Really where"! Ryan said.

"Right here"! Troy said and put his ear closer to the floor to hear the crying more.

"Where I don't see her"! Ryan said and then saw Troy listing to the floor.

"Troy get off the floor"! Ryan yelled at him.

"Umm well Ryan see the thing is Sharpay is like under the floor or something cause if you put your ear to the floor you can hear her crying down there". Troy told Ryan.

"Are you serious"! Ryan said and dropped down to the floor.

"Yeah put your ear about here". Troy said pointing to a spot where you could hear Sharpay's cries and sure enough Ryan heard her crying.

"Omg it is her". Ryan said

"Yeah I think that we have established that fact Ryan". Troy said in a duh kind of voice.

"Troy I think that I know where she is"! Ryan yelled in excitement.

"Where"! Troy said just as excited as Ryan was.

"This is weird to say but I think that Shar is in the basement of the school". Ryan said.

"We have a basement"? Troy said in shock.

"Yes dummy head he have a basement where do you think we get all the stuff for the musicals from the ocean". Ryan Told Troy,

"Well I thought that you bought it most of the time"! Troy said in his defiance.

"Well your wrong I swear that sometimes I don't see what Sharpay see's in you sometimes you are as dumb as a post sometimes"! Ryan yelled.

"Hey I am not all that dumb"! Troy shouted.

"OK Well we still have to go and get Sharpay out of the basement before that person does something horrible to her". Ryan said.

"OK well first we might have to go and get something incase that person try's to fight us cause of he does I'll do some of my kon fu ninja moves on him wahhhahaha"! Troy said and kicking and punching the air in front of him.

"You're a freak now lets go get Sharapy out of the basement"! Ryan said and ran to go get something.

"Ok I'll be right there I love you Sharpay and I am coming to save you". Troy said as he stared to run away.

"Oh no you're not going to be saving anybody anytime soon Bolton"! A voice said from behind him he turned around only to feel a sharp pain in his nose and blood coming from it.

**A/n ok end of another chapter so why did Troy not want to call the police and Troy being a ninja funny funny and is Troy ok from his hit in the face? Find out next time! Shanana! Now for some more awesome reviewer people!**

Going2Alaska-

SharpayEvansBolton12

mrshottieefron

nrisley19892007

Thank you all you rock and continue to review on my story love ya!


	9. Kissing and finding the way out

Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time

_Again sorry for not updating again I have had no where and no time but I am here and now updating. Last time Ryan and Troy found Sharpay but then someone heard Troy say that he was going to save her then they punched Troy in the nose._

Troy woke up to find himself in a dark cold room with another person that he thought that he knew but wasn't sure.

"Hello". Troy said.

"Hi Troy". The person said.

"Umm who the hell are you and how do you now my name"! Troy yelled at the person.

"Troy who do you think I am"! The person said.

"I am not sure can I have a hint"?

"I have blond hair, brown eyes, and I have a boy-friend who is in the same place as me" the person said.

"Oh nah I don't know". Troy said.

"It's me you dumbass Sharpay"! She said and went into the light so that he could see her face.

"Oh hey babe"! Troy said.

"Hey how did you get down here"? Sharpay asked him.

"Oh well I was coming to save you and then this guy hit me in the nose and it's bleeding and now I am down here with you"! Troy said.

"Oh honey your nose is still bleeding"! Sharpay said going over to Troy.

"Here let me help you". She said. Sharpay found a cloth on the ground and a puddle and wiped Troy's nose off with it and it stopped bleeding.

"All better"? Sharpay asked him.

"Yeah a lot better". Troy said and smiled at her.

"Good". Sharpay said and smiled back at him. Then Troy looked at her and she looked back at him and he leaned down and kissed her. Troy then pulled Sharpay on his lap while Sharpay wrapped he arms around his neck. Troy then kissed her passionately nibbling on her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth she agreed then they were having a tongue fight in both of there mouths then they finally pulled apart.

"Wow you're a great kisser for a stupid person". Sharpay said out of breath.

"Thank –Hey I am not stupid"! Troy said pouting.

"Aww I am sorry I meant that you have a tendency not to learn as much as other people do". Sharpay said.

"Ok well that's better"! Troy said.

"Ok so how do we get out of here"? Sharpay asked Troy as she was still stoning on his lap.

"Umm I am not sure is there a window in here"? Told asked Sharpay.

"No". She said.

"Shit then we have like no way to get out of here"! Troy said.

"Wait how did we get in here because the way we got in is the way we will get out". Sharpay said getting off of Troy's lap and looking around for a place to get out of the place.

"Your right all I remember is seeing a light then being in the dark". Troy said walking over to Sharpay who was now just standing there.

"Sharpay"? Troy said. Troy looked at her and knew she was scared so he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and then he kissed the back of her head. Sharpay then the leaned back on his chest.

"Troy I am scared what if we never find a way out of here"? Sharpay said her voice trembling.

"Shhh don't cry babe I promise we will find a way out of here I won't let anything happen to you I promise". Troy told her. Sharpay turned around to hug him from the front.

"Troy what happens if we don't get out of here"? Sharpay asked him hugging him tighter.

"Stop saying that we will". Troy said stroking her long blonde hair.

"Your right we will we just have to find away out"! Sharpay said looking up at him.

"Thank you for being such a good boyfriend"! Sharpay said and gave him a kiss.

"Your welcome"! He murmured through the kiss and Sharpay giggled. Then she pulled away.

"Ok I know that kissing is great and all but we need to find a way out of here". Sharpay said and let go of Troy.

"Your right so when you came in here did you fall or go straight"? Troy asked Sharpay.

"What"? Sharpay asked Troy.

"If you fell you came through the ceiling if you went straight you were thrown in her". Troy explained to her.

" Good point". Sharpay said.

"Umm Troy what happens if you came like up"? Sharpay asked Troy.

"You mean you came through the ground"! Troy said.

"Yeah I was like pushed up here"! Sharpay said now crawling on the floor.

"Umm Shar what are you doing"? Troy asked her well I am checking the floor to see if there is a hole or something g in it". Sharpay said.

"Oh good idea". Troy said and started crawling on the floor with her. Then all of sudden Sharpay fell through the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! Troy heard Sharpay scream.

"Sharpay"! Troy yelled he then looked through the hole and saw Sharpay on the ground in a dirt tunnel.

"Are you ok"! Troy asked Tory.

"Yeah I am just fine Troy"! Sharpay yelled.

"What do you think I just fell through a hole and landed on my back I am not fine". Sharpay yelled up to him.

"Oh ok well I am coming down there so move". Troy told her. But before Sharpay could roll over Troy was on to of her and before she could say anything Troy kissed her. His hands found her waist and went behind her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a while then Sharpay pulled away.

"Your sooo lucky that I love you, you're hot, and you're a great kisser or I would have killed you for landing on me"! Sharpay said and kissed him again. HE pulled away.

"Sorry I told you to move but you didn't". Troy said getting up pulling Sharpay with him.

"Well you didn't give me time to". Sharpay said as she grabbed his hand and intertwined there fingers together and started walking down the tunnel.

"Where are we going"? Troy asked Sharpay

"I don't really know". Sharpay said as they kept walking down the dark tunnel.

**A/n Wow there was a lot of kissing in this story o well anyway where does the dark tunnel go and how are they going to get out? Find out next time. Shanana**


	10. running

Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time

_Hello people finished updating my other story now for this one. Last time Troy and Sharpay were walking down a dark tunnel but they don't know where it goes so let's find out or maybe it won't go anywhere._

"Troy I am tried and my feet hurt"! Sharpay wined. Troy and Sharpay have been walking for about 3 hours now and Troy was getting pretty tired too.

"I know Shar I know I am tired to but we have to keep going to find a way out". He told her.

"No". Sharpay said and sat down on the ground.

"Get up Sharpay Evans". Troy said.

"NO"! Sharpay yelled.

"Fine I guess we'll take a brake". Troy said and sat down beside her.

"So what do we do now"? Sharpay asked Troy.

"I don't really know". He said lying down.

"Eww". Sharpay said.

"What"? Troy asked her.

"Why would you lie down on that nasty dirt"? Sharpay asked him.

"Because my feet hurt". Troy said mocking Sharpay.

"Hahaha really funny". Sharpay said sarcastically.

"You love me". Troy said and gave her a cheese grin.

"Yeah and sometimes I wonder why". Sharpay said smiling and shaking her head.

"Hey"! Troy yelled.

"I was kidding I love you very much"! Sharpay said.

"Sure you do"! Troy said.

"Ok fine I don't then". Sharpay said trying to not laugh at his facial expression.

"Well alrighty then"! Troy said.

"You know I love you Troy". Sharpay said.

"Yes I know you do". Troy said.

"So now that we have that solved what should we do now". Troy said.

"We should play truth or dare but with out dares". Sharpay said.

"Why with out the dares"? Troy asked.

"Because I am too tired to do anything". Sharpay said laying down her head on Troy's chest.

"Ok you can go first". Troy said stroking Sharpays hair and rubbing her back.

"Why do you hang out with Chad"? Sharpay asked him he was always mean to her and made rude comments to her and she didn't like him one little bit.

"Why did you ask that"? Troy said looking down at her.

"Because he's always mean to me". Sharpay said.

"He was nice to you that day at the mall". Troy said.

"Yeah for a little bit then I was coming back to get something and I heard him tell Taylor that I deserved to be slapped". Sharpay said.

"Oh then I hang out with him because you know I don't really know why". Troy said.

"Well you and my brother have known each other longer than you and Chad have". Sharpay said.

"Yeah your right that's why he's my best friend Pay". Troy whispered the last part in her ear.

"Oh yeah I forgot see what tired ness does to me"! Sharpay said. Troy laughed.

With the kidnapper.

"Shit"! He yelled.

"Where did those Two go now I have to look for them. So the person looked in the hiding pace and saw the hole in the floor and he figured they found the way out so he jumped down the hole and ran after them they forgot to erase there foot prints so he knew where to go.

With Troy and Sharpay

They were sleeping on the ground then Sharpay heard a noise and woke up.

"Troy. Troy wake up"! Sharpay said.

"What happen what's wrong"! Troy screamed.

"Shhhh"! Sharpay told Troy and put a finger to his lips.

"Did you hear that"? Sharpay whispered.

"No not really"! Troy whispered back.

"Listen". Sharpay told him. That's when Troy heard it foot steps coming toward them.

"Sharpay we have to go get on my back now"! Troy told her. Sharpay did as she was told and got oh his back and he ran away.

"Troy what was it"? Sharpay asked him.

"Foot steps somebody found out that we left". Troy said. Troy kept running until he came to a part where there where two paths.

"Which one do I take"? He asked Sharpay.

"I don't know which one seems right to you"? Sharpay asked Troy.

"Ok how about we flip a coin"? Sharpay said.

"Do you have one"? Troy asked Sharpay.

"Of course girl's always have a way of keeping money with them without anybody knowing". Sharpay said getting off of Troy's back.

"How"? Troy asked.

"You'll see"! Sharpay said. Sharpay reached in her bra and pulled out a quarter.

"Here you go"! She told Troy and gave him the coin.

"Uhh wow can I borrow 5 bucks"? Try said going for her shirt.

"No and I don't even have 5 bucks I only have twenties"! Sharpay said.

"Ok heads the left one and tails the right one". Troy said. Troy flipped the coin and it landed on tails.

"I guess that means he right one". Troy said.

"I guess so" Sharpay said. So they started to walk down the tunnel when Troy turned around and kissed Sharpay.

"What was that for"? Sharpay said smiling.

"Just in case something happens". Troy said,

"Don't say that Troy". Sharpay said. They continued to walk when Troy heard Sharpay scream. He turned around to see her being dragged away by a person by her ankle.

"TROY HELP ME"! She screamed.

"SHARPAY IAM COMING DON'T WORRY"! He yelled. He started to run when he was pulled back by someone. He turned around to see his best friend Ryan Evans.

"Ryan I have to go get Sharpay"! He told him.

"Yeah I know I'm here to help you let's go"! He said and both of them ran off to go and find Ryan's sister and Troy's girlfriend Sharpay Evans.

**A/n Wow this just came to me the ideas were just flowing out of my head it was amazing but now I am done with this chapter. Where did Sharpay go who has her and where did Ryan come from answers in next chapter! Shanana Now for awesome reviver people.**

xoZashley.Troypayfan4lifexo

Loved all of the kissing scenes lol update soon please!

Jake Hendriks is hot

Really good story please update soon

Rebelde girl

I love this story a lot hopefully they save Sharpay


	11. finding out

Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time

_Hello people sorry for the long wait but my computer stopped working and I couldn't update anymore but its fixed and now I am going to update I am also working on a new story but I am not sure what to call it but be looking for it! Last time Sharpay and Troy were going through a tunnel and then someone dragged Sharpay away who was it stay tuned. This is the last chapter there might be a sequel to this story_

"Ryan which way did she go"! Troy asked him

"I don't know"! Ryan said

"Well we have to find her before something bad happens to her". Troy said running.

"You're right now to think about where she would be". Ryan said.

With Sharpay.

"LET ME GO YOU MONSTER"! Sharpay yelled at the person.

"No way this is the last time that you will run away from me now to find your little boyfriend". The person told her.

"No you will never find him why are you doing this to us"? Sharpay asked the person.

"Why am I what"? The person asked Sharpay.

"You know what you're doing". Sharpay said.

"Oh you mean why am I taking you and Troy hostage"? The person asked Sharpay.

"Yes". She answered.

"I am doing this because I want you guys to feel how I feel hurt and betrayed". The person said.

"What are you talking about we don't even know you". Sharpay said,

"Yeah you guys know me better than you think". The person told Sharpay and dropped her into a room.

"What the hell"? Sharpay whispered to herself.

"_That is a freaky dude I have got to find a way to tell Troy". Sharpay thought to himself_

With Troy and Ryan.

"Troy come back"! Ryan yelled after him.

"What Ryan"! Troy said and stopped.

"Do you even know where you are going"? Ryan asked him.

"Well…..I….. Um no I really don't know where I am going". Troy answered Ryan.

"Ok well I know where to go". Ryan said to Troy.

"You do! Why didn't you say something earlier"! Troy yelled to Ryan.

"Because you started to run away from me when I was trying to tell you". Ryan explained to him.

"Ok now which way to go"? Troy asked Ryan.

"This way". Ryan said and started to walk away then Troy called after him.

"How do you know"? Troy asked again.

"Simple Sharpay always leaves a trail of something when she goes some where and this time the trail was a trail of sparkles". Ryan said and showed Troy the sparkly path way leading down the tunnel.

"Oh I now were going to find Sharpay yay"! Troy yelled.

"Well not exactly we could go the wrong way or the person can find us or- Troy cut him off.

"Ryan we should find her chill out we are not going to get caught either. Troy told him. So Troy and Ryan started walking down the tunnel following the path of sparkles. They came to a dead end which was very weird since the sparkles kept going.

"What the hell is this"! Troy yelled referring to the dead end.

"This is a lot of dirt in our way". Ryan said like he was talking to a kindergartener.

"I know what it is Ryan but what is it doing here"? Troy said.

"I don't know maybe it's trying to keep us from finding Sharpay". Ryan said.

"Ugh you are no help". Troy told him trying to find another way.

"Hey Troy look at this". Ryan told him.

"What". Troy said and walked over to Ryan.

"It's light coming from the other side of the dirt." Ryan told him.

"That means that this is not a pile of dirt well it is but you can move it"! Troy said.

"Yeah but the problem is how do you move it"? Ryan said.

"Um maybe we can push it". Troy said.

"Troy answer this question have you ever pushed a wall of dirt"? Ryan said.

"Umm no have u"? Troy asked Ryan.

"No that means that WE CAN'T PUSH THIS WALL"! Ryan yelled at Troy.

"Geese you didn't have to yell". Troy said.

"Ok anyway". Ryan said ignoring his comment about not yelling.

"How are we going to get past this"? Ryan said.

"I have an idea"! Troy said. Ryan started clapping really slow. Troy just glared at him.

"Anyway how about we dig through it make a hole straight through it". Troy said.

"Great idea Troy I think you become smarter by the minute"! Ryan said.

"Thank you"! Troy said proud of himself.

"Ok well let's get digging". Ryan said to Troy.

With Sharpay.

"Ugh where is Troy at he should be here by now". Sharpay said to her self as she paced around the room she was in. Then when she turned around Troy and Ryan came through the door.

"Troy, Ryan how did you guy get here"? Sharpay said running to them.

"We had to dig a hole in a wall of dirt hen we found the way out of the basement or whatever and we heard you talking to yourself". Troy said and hugged her again.

"Well we need to get out of here"! Ryan said.

"Oh were safe"! Sharpay said.

"How"? Troy said walking up to her.

"I found a phone in here and called the police they should be here soon". Sharpay said.

"Well I am going to go". Ryan said and jumped out of the window. (**No worries they were on the first floor.)**

"So what do you want to do until the police people come"? Sharpay asked Troy.

"Well I don't know what do you want to do"? Troy asked her.

"Ok how about this". Sharpay said and kissed him.

"That's good". Troy said and kissed her they continued kissing until the door opened but then the still kissed until someone cleared there throat". They pulled apart.

"You guys come out now we caught the person". The police officer said to the. Troy and Sharpay got up and Troy grabbed her hand and the walked out of the school together. When they got out of school they were greeted by there parents.

"Oh my sweetheart are you ok I was so worried". Sharpay mom said as she hugged her.

"I am ok mom". Sharpay said as she hugged her mom back.

"Oh you have a cut on your arm hunny"! Her mom said looking at it.

"Mom it's ok really". Sharpay said smiling at her mom and hugging her again.

"Oh my little girl". Sharpay's dad said.

"Hi daddy". Sharpay said and hugged her.

"Oh my baby"! Troy's mom said as she hugged him.

"Hi mom". Troy said.

"Are you ok"? Hi mom asked him checking him over.

"Yes mom I am ok". He told his mom.

"Ok". Troy's mom said and went to talk to Sharpay's mom.

"Hey son". Troy's dad said.

"Hey dad". Troy said and hugged him.

"I am glad that you're ok". Troy's dad said and went to talk to Sharpay's dad.

"Sharpay Troy I am going to have to take you to the ambulance to get check up ok"? A police officer told them. They nodded and headed off to the truck. When they got there another officer came up to them.

"We would like to take the mask off in front of you guys". He said. Troy and Sharpay nodded and Sharpay hugged Troy. When they took off the mask everyone gasped.

"Z-Z-Zeke'? Troy choked out.

"Why would you do something like this"? Sharpay asked him.

"I only did it because I love you Sharpay but you love Troy"! Zeke said.

"Yeah I do love Troy you're a monster you hear me a monster and I will never love you after this"! Sharpay yelled and buried her heed into Troy's chest. Zeke looked at Troy and He just shook his head in disappointment. The people took Zeke away.

Two months later

Troy and Sharpay were watching TV when Sharpay thought about what happened to them 2 months ago.

"Troy". Sharpay said.

"Yeah babe". Troy said.

"I am scarred". She said.

"Scarred of what"? He asked her.

"What if Zeke comes back"? She asked him.

"He won't". Troy told her.

"How do you know though"? Sharpay asked him.

"I just do". Troy said.

"Promise"? Sharpay asked him.

"Promise". Troy said and kissed her. But little did they know that they were being watched the whole time out side the window was Zeke he escaped from jail the day before and heard them.

"I would be so sure Bolton because I am back". Zeke said like he was singing and he crept away from the window.

**A/N Weir ending I now but there might be a sequel to this troy but I need some help if you would like to help me just tell me and ya but its over now. Time to put up reviewer people!**

nrisley19892007

love it! cant wait to read more!

PuccaGirl14

Great story so far! I luv the kissing scenes! Update soon!  
PG14

mrshottieefron

another great ch.

mrshottieefron

great ch. luv it

xoZashley.Troypayfan4lifexo

Aw that Gabriella better watch her back this is all her fault! update soon please

xoZashley.Troypayfan4lifexo

Loved all of the kissing scenes lol update soon please!

Robots Electro Girl

really good story please update soon

rebelde girl

i love this story a lot  
hopefully they save Sharpay

xoZashley.Troypayfan4lifexo

Aw I hate Gabriella soo much poor Sharpay and how does she have the money to hurt Sharpay? Hate U Gabriella (Sorry for the swearing) update soon

nrisley19892007

love it! hope sharpay going to be ok...cant wait to read more!

xoZashley.Troypayfan4lifexo

I hate Gabriella she is such a ! Troypay adorable please update soon!

mrshottieefron

hey hey jusy wanted 2 say that i luved this ch

nrisley19892007

wow love it! funny how sharpay droped her towel fell off..haha love it cant wait to read more!

xoZashley.Troypayfan4lifexo

Wow Troy was fast on breaking up with Gabriella!! Hehehe anyways update soon :)

mrshottieefron

luved it and i hope update soon

tootles :


End file.
